Semiconductor modules including semiconductor chips typically have at least two or more contact elements, with different voltages being applied to the contact elements. When operating the module, undesired electrical coupling of the contact pads should be prevented. This is particularly important when reducing module dimensions and/or when very different voltages are applied to the various contact elements.